Shinobi X
by ToadSageQuiwan
Summary: Naruto of Konoha,Japan is adopted by the X-Men on his fourth birthday,now years later he is balancing fighting evil and a normal teenage life or at least as normal a mutant can get.
1. Chapter 1

_SHINOBI X_

Hello my name is ToadSageSamadre and this is my first fan fiction so any and all commentary is appreciated so with that onto the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, X-Men, or anything Marvel related except for some OCs that might show up in later chapters. So R&R.**

**WARNING: Most if not all characters will be out of character, also rated M for…you'll know why in later chapters.**

Normal Speech "Yo" Normal thought "_Yo" _Demon Speech "**Kit" **Demonic Thought "_**Kit" **_Jutsus "**Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu**" Robots _"__**Mutant detected**__**"**_

**Chapter 1: ONIGAN Awakens**

Five shadowed figures streak across the roof tops in pursuit of a small child, with a fourth the villager joining on the ground. Suddenly the child drops down into an alley and run to the end into the streets. The child stopped in the middle of the street to catch his breath and figure out which way to go, suddenly a kunai strikes him in the back of his leg and he screams out alerting everyone to his locations. Knowing what would happen if he stuck around, he starts to limp away as fast he can. Suddenly something grabs him and pulls him into another dark alley, and he screams out "Let go you psycho, I didn't do anything." The figure that grabbed him immediately shushes him. "Be quit, I'm not here to hurt you." The boy is suspicious of who his savior is especially since he can't see him, so he uses his annoying little kid interrogation techniques. "Oh so you wouldn't mind telling me, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY VILLAGE?" The figure blinks and then he smiles and steps out the shadows so the boy can see him. "My name is Kurt Wagner A.K.A. NightCrawler and I am searching for a mutant, have you seen him or her?" The boy blinks a couple of times and says. "Oh, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I don't know what a mutant is, but I'm sure the Hokage would know what one is." Suddenly they hear villagers coming so Kurt grabs Naruto and teleport them to another dark alley. Kurt looks into the street and doesn't see anyone. He turns around and sees Naruto with a panicked look then suddenly Naruto starts to yell "What the hempf mpf." Kurt puts a finger to his lips to signify silence is of the utmost importance. "Alright Naruto, I need you get me to this Hokage of yours so I can get the information I need." Naruto nods his head and points towards to the tallest building in the village and says. "He's up in that tower." "Are you sure?" Kurt asks. Naruto confirms with a nod, Kurt then teleports them just outside the door of the tower. "Wow that is so cool!" screams Naruto. "I know." Kurt says. "You know what, I can do something similar to that, but I have to focus on a specific time and place in order for it to work." Naruto says with a saddened look, Kurt looks at him with a puzzled look. "_Could he be the mutant I was looking for?" _Kurt thought."Well at least you don't have to see where you're going to avoid getting stuck in a wall." Kurt says with a smile. They finally reach set of wooden double doors with Hokage written on it. Kurt goes to knock, but Naruto just walks in. "Hey Jiji, miss me?" Naruto asks. "Ah Naruto where have you been, I haven't seen you all day." The Hokage says as Kurt walks in. "I was running from the villagers again but I have to ask you something, what's a mutant?" Naruto asks. "Where did you hear that word?" The Hokage screams with an angry look on his visage. "He heard it from me sir." Kurt says with a serious look on his face. "May I ask who you are?" The Hokage asks. "My name is Kurt Wagner, and I was sent by my leader Charles Xavier to recruit him or her to help them learn to control their powers." Kurt says. "_Kurt the mutant is in the same room as you." _Xavier says inside of Kurt's head. "_Okay Professor." _Kurt responded in his head. "Naruto is the mutant you're looking for." The Hokage said interrupting Kurt's thoughts. "What's a mutant?" Naruto asked frustrated his question wasn't answered the first time. "Basically a person with special powers because of something called the X-gene." The Hokage explained. "How do you know so much about mutants?" asked Kurt. "Another mutant by the name of Magneto came in search of a mutant to add to his brotherhood." The Hokage explained. "How do you know that Naruto is the mutant I seek?" Kurt asked. "Because I'm a mutant, and my mutant ability allows me to know when mutants' powers awaken and by using a medium I can see who the mutant is, which is how I know Naruto is the mutant you are looking for." The Hokage explained. "Hokage we need to take Naruto to protect him and the world. Because if Magneto is after him then it could spell the end of the world as vwe knows it." Kurt says making his concern known. "Two things, first call me Sarutobi, second this is Naruto's choice since it involves him." Sarutobi says. "Will I still be able to become Hokage?" Naruto asks. "I'm afraid not because the council would count you as an outsider if you come back." The Hokage explains. "But why?" Naruto questioned. "Because I have to tell the council you were either killed or adopted by an outsider either way you lose your citizenship, and before you decide let me tell you the villagers, with exception to me and Ichiraku and his daughter, will hate you for something your father did." Sarutobi explained. "Can I at least have scrolls with jutsus and the stuff taught in the academy?" asked Naruto. "That and scrolls on everything about your parents, their clans and their clan jutsus." Sarutobi says. "When do we leave Kurt?" Said Naruto his question directed towards Kurt. "When you receive your scrolls young one." Kurt explains.

_**TWO HOURS LATER**_

"I'm all packed and ready to go." Says Naruto as he stepped out of the orphanage basement with a backpack. "Is that all you're going to bring?" asks Kurt with concern in his voice. "What do you mean?" Naruto asks confused. "I mean, aren't you going to bring more clothes than that?" Kurt asked concerned. "I only have two outfits and about four or five pairs of goggles overall because the stores overcharge me." Naruto said with a saddened look upon his visage. "Well we'll fix that when we get to the mansion." Kurt says with a grin. Kurt then grabs a hold of Naruto and teleport them to the X-Jet and one other waiting person. "Took you long enough elf." The mystery person says in annoyance. "Nice to see you too Logan." Kurt says sarcastically. "Did you find the mutant?" Logan asks. "Yah, come out Naruto." Kurt says in soft tone. Naruto steps out from behind Kurt and says. "You smell like tobacco and cheap liquor Logan." Naruto says wrinkling his nose. "That's Mr. Logan to ya and it's none of ya business what I smell like, got that kid?" Logan spoke harshly. "Yes sir, Mr. Logan." Naruto said fearfully. "Ha! I like the kid already." Logan exclaims loudly as they board the X-Jet to take off into the night.

_**EIGHTEEN HOURS LATER**_

"Welcome to the Charles Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters, I am Charles Xavier but you may call me Professor X, now would mind telling us what you can do young Naruto?" The Professor says cheerfully. "I can heal really fast, bend time and space to my will for teleportation with my bloodline limits the Jigengan, and I'm flexible to the point it seems like I don't have any bones." Naruto said proudly. "**That won't be all of it for long kit." **A voice says inside of Naruto's head but he shrugs it off as excitement. "Now Naruto, let's find a room and get you squired away." Professor X says.

_**TWO YEARS LATER**_

In a room in the left wing, a boy is sitting contemplating whether he should read the scroll in his hands. The seal holding it closed said the truth, but was afraid of what it would say. It was sealed in the scroll for the Jigengan that his father left behind. **"Come on kid, you can't back again." **Said the Kyuubi. "But I'm not sure I want to know truth about my bloodline, what if its cursed?" Naruto says.

"**Fine, make a clone I'll read the scroll for you." **Kyuubi demands. Naruto hands the scroll over to Kyuubi. Kyuubi opens the scroll and read it, then reread it three with a shocked look on his face as Naruto look more and more sacred as the seconds pass by. "Well, what does it say?!" Naruto screams. **"The Jigengan is fake..." **"What do you mean its fake?!" Naruto interrupts Kyuubi. **"I mean it doesn't exist, its a side effect of being overexposed to someone else chakra." Kyuubi explains. **"Does that mean I'm not a mutant?" Naruto ask sadly as Kyuubi go and sit on Naruto's bed. Kyuubi pats spot next to him, and Naruto take it. **"No, you're a mutant but your power won't awaken until later on." **Kyuubi says as he pulls Naruto into a hug to calm the six year old. "So my powers aren't the same as my dad?" Naruto ask disappointed as he hugs Kyuubi back. **"I'm sorry but when the influence of your dad's chakra wear of you'll be powerless until your powers awaken."**

**TIME SKIP: SIX YEARS**

"Okay kid come at me with everything you got, because if you win I'll take with me on my secret mission to visit my punching bag Wade." Says a man wearing a yellow and blue costume. "A few things Wolverine, one: my name is Bullet Train not kid, two: you mean find because he's not in New York anymore, and three: you want to take me as much as I want to go so either I'm going." A thirteen year old boy wearing a copy of Aqua Man's costume but the main color is red and the secondary is silver. "One: your name only apply to when you're on a mission or did you forget Naruto, two: I know where Wade is, three: I have to sneak you out because you're still grounded for flooding the hanger with pool water." Wolverine said as his claws slowly unsheathed from their places in between his knuckles. "It was so worth having to do another supervised mission before my solo, wait that's it you just say you're taking me on my last supervised mission, that you get to take me with you and I'll only have to do my solo mission to graduate with my class." Naruto says excitedly. "Well than go pack your bags, and pack warm cause we're going to Canada!" Wolverine shouts after Naruto as he runs out the danger room to pack.

**Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuutt! Woo I'm back after a year and six months, I would like to apologize for not updating within that time but that's in the past. As you can tell this is just the first chapter with added stuff. I'm currently working on the second chapter and will start on a Naruto Young Justice Crossover. The new story will not start until you start voting on the poll at the top of my profile and it would be appreciated if you did. I decided I wanted to make this story AU instead of canon like I originally planned. Uh I'm also in the process of rough drafting a Batman story. Well that's all in my agenda and I would like to say thank you for giving my story a chance. So until next time stay gold.**


	2. Chapter 2

_SHINOBI X_

_Chapter 2: _

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, X-Men, or anything Marvel related except for some OCs that might show up in later chapters. So R&R.

WARNING: Most if not all characters will be out of character, also rated M for…you'll know why in later chapters.

Normal Speech "Yo" Normal thought "_Yo"_Demon Speech "Kit"Demonic Thought "_Kit"___Jutsus "Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu" Robots_"__Mutant detected__"_

"So why aren't the X-Jet heaters on Logan?" Asks a thirteen year old boy wearing a red long sleeved hooded jacket with loops that goes over his thumbs and silver trimmings. He also wore a pair of silver with red trimming pants, and red, black, and silver Nike track shoes. "So I can prep you for the Canadian cold Naruto." Says a gruff looking man in a yellow and blue costume identified as Logan. Naruto leans towards Logan and whispers "So when are we going to let kitty know that we know she is there?" "When we touch down in Jean Lesage International." Wolverine whispered back towards Naruto.

**KITTY P.O.V.**

_Why couldn't Scott someone else to watch the duo destruction. I mean it's not like Kurt was doing anything today. I really wanted to spend my day off with Piotr today. Besides every time they stick me with these two I end up causing an electronic disaster somehow, luckily they don't hold it against Naruto on mission reports._

**REGULAR P.O.V.**

Naruto starts to move around the cabin as the Blackbird start to descend towards JLI Airport. "I still can't believe you make this thing look like a private with just the press of a button" Naruto said as he changed into his civilian attire consisting of grey 501 Levi jeans, a blue and grey checkered button down over a blue long sleeve, Blue and grey Asics track shoes, and a Toronto Blue Jays New Era fitted cap. "The complicated blessing of Shi'ar technology." Logan says already dressed in his civilian attire consisting of blue jeans, red flannel button down over a wife beater, brown leather boots, and a cowboy hat. The duo grab their bags from behind their seat and head towards the door of the jet. "Come on Kitty, it's time to get off." Naruto says as exits. "How did you know I was here?" Kitty asked as fazed her way out of the folding seats compartment and exited the now disguised Blackbird. "Because you're the only one who never made it pass page ten of the employee handbook." Logan says as he walks down the ramp with his bag slung over his shoulder. "What does that have to do with anything?" Asked Kitty as she followed the two males. "The headmaster and **ONE **teacherwatch over a student on his/her supervised missions, even I know this and I'm just a student." Naruto says as he walks through TSA. Logan set off the metal detector as he walks through, then turns to the guard and says "I have inserted metal rods and plates from a motorcycle accident." The duo walks five feet before turning to see Kitty still at the check point. "I think we broke her Logan." Naruto said as he looked at said man. "She better catch by time we get to the truck." Logan says as he walks away.

_**Twenty minutes later in some random town**_

"So why are we looking for Wade again?" Says Naruto as he looks at the town they just pulled into. "To be honest we're not, I just needed a cover because I'm not supposed to investigate anything related to Weapon X." Logan said as he stopped the truck. "So what do we do while you're looking an abandoned base that might not even exist?" Kitty says as the group gets out of the truck. "Simple, you look for Wade so the cover story holds up when Slim Jim come to confirm the mission." Logan states. With that the trio separate and goes their own ways.

**WITH NARUTO**

"_Well this will be the easiest mission I've ever done._" Naruto thought to himself as he shows random people a picture of Deadpool and ask if they know of his whereabouts, until he runs into a blonde woman with her hair in braided pigtails. "Are you looking that man? Because he's around the corner at a stand." She says before walking down the street and around the corner in the opposite direction she indicated. Naruto looks after woman and says "No way." He takes off around the corner and stops halfway down the street. "You've got to be kidding me." Naruto says before he moves closer to hear what Deadpool is saying to people passing by. "Hey, have you seen this guy? He's a short hairy Canadian named Logan and he has a bad temper." Deadpool asks as holds up a crudely drawn picture of Logan. "Fuck me." Naruto says when he hears who Deadpool is looking for. "Oh hey Naruto!" Deadpool yells when he catches a glimpse said boy. "Oh fuck me sideways!" Naruto exclaims before walking out of the alley he had ducked into. As he walks towards the mercenary, he reach in his pocket and activate an emergency distress beacon to get Logan and Kitty to his position. "So what is an X-Brat doing here and with no Chimichanga too?" Deadpool says when Naruto finally reach the front the stand that he had set up. "So what you doin in Canada in Wade?" Naruto asks. "To find Wolverine so he can fix my head, and to see if they have Chimichanga in Canuck land." Deadpool answers as he grabs Naruto's shoulders and guided him towards a bar's parking lot. "Well you should stop looking cause he just found us." Naruto says with a smirk on his face.

Standing in front of the bar was none other than Logan and Kitty with scowls. "Gggrrr what do you want Wade." Logan says as they walk towards each other. "Well I need you to snikt my head to fix it because I'm starting to become sane, snikt me, snikt me." Deadpool explains as he grabs Logan's fist and put it to the side of his head. "I don't have time for antics Wade and besides being sane might make you a little smarter." Logan responds as he pulls his hand away and starts walking away. Kitty walks towards Deadpool and says "That's right, he doesn't have time for your games so just get lost …." "Speaking of games, ever played Street Fighters?" Deadpool ask interrupting Kitty with his question. "Please I wouldn't be caught dead ..." "Shoryuken!" Deadpool screams this time interrupting Kitty with a jumping uppercut that sends her flying over the bar. Logan turns around hearing everything that occurs and starts charging towards Deadpool as Naruto teleports said mercenary to a foot in front of Wolverine's claws, resulting in said claws finding their way into the skull and brain of Deadpool causing blood to splash all over Naruto's head and Logan's hand. "That tickles, thanks old pal. Oh and F.Y.I. I blew up that Weapon X I told you about." Says Deadpool before teleporting mumbling about killing a guy with a bell for a head. "Well that was weird. I don't think I have ever met anyone that was willing to let you give them a lobotomy." Naruto says as he takes off his blood covered cap and put it away. "Yeah well Wade aint normal so don't dwell on it, now let's go find Kitty so we can get out of here and get you a mission complete." Logan replies as he shake the blood off his hand.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"He is so lucky he disappeared otherwise I would have dragged him to the center of the earth for that sucker punch." Kitty says as she pouts with her crossed. "Yeah, whatever. Hey what's this?" Naruto says as he pulls a folded piece of note addressed to Logan out of his pocket. Said feral mutant takes the note and read it out loud. "Dear fur face I wrote this for you because I forgot I took a job for a hit on you during all the fun we probably were having before you read this note soooo I planted a bomb on your plane, T.T.F.N." Logan finish reading the note with wide eyes as Naruto start to say something "Fuck u ….." BOOM.

Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutt! I'm currently working ona Naruto Young Justice Crossover. The new story will not start until you start voting on the poll at the top of my profile and it would be appreciated if you did. I'm also in the process of rough drafting a Batman story.**Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter, much love to those who favorite me and my story and/or putting me and it on your alert list. So until next time stay gold.**


	3. WHAT DO YOU WANT?

Shinobi X

**This is not an official chapter but it is, in my opinion, important.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or X Men But I Do Own This Story And The Original Character Being Introduced.**

Character's full name: Samadre Q. Torres-Robertson

Nickname: Sam, Madre

Code name: Sub-Zero

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Date of Birth: 08/08/94

Birthplace/ Home/ Place of origin: Long Beach, CA, U.S.A.

Nationality: American

Ethnicity/ Cultural Heritage: African-American and Native American on fathers side. Mexican and Samoan on mothers side.

Appearance

Hair color and style: Black pulled back into a ponytail with a blonde streak on the left side.

Skin Tone: Medium

Eye Color: Golden Brown

Height: 6'4''

Build: Athletic build.

Scars: Has a scar that curves around lower right eye.

Tattoos: A Tribal tattoo from left pectoral to mid left forearm,black light ink Japanese dragon on back, and black light ink lips on right side of neck.

Piercings: Three piercing in the left ear, two piercing in the right ear, and a lip piercing. 

Everyday clothing style: Supra shoes, 501 Levi jeans, and checkered button up shirt with the sleeves cut off and a black T-shirt under.

Sleepwear: Basketball shorts.

Miscellaneous clothing: Boiler suit.

Character

Personality: Outgoing and loves to have fun but becomes serious when the situation require it.

Hobbies: Read books, skateboards, and plays trumpet and guitar.

Job or part time job and description: Does odd jobs

Fears/ phobias/ concerns:Fear of being abandoned.

Special talents: Can speak three languages, play guitar and trumpet, and can disassemble and reassemble radios.

Morality

Good/ bad/ neutral/ other: Good, believes in justice and equality.

Mutations 

Mutation description: Can create and control ice.

Strengths: Can freeze people and objects, can create small ice constructs, and can "skate" across liquid surfaces by cooling his feet to the right temperature.

Weaknesses and Limitations: The less moister in the air the less his powers work (ex: the closer he gets to a volcano, the more useless he is). Powers aren't fully developed.

General Physical Capabilities: Can lift 400 lbs., has the speed of a collegiate track runner, reflexes and stamina of a professional MMA fighter, and the flexibility of a gymnast.

Fighting Style: Wrestling and Brazilian Jujitsu.

Fighting Style Pros/Cons: Pros: Can incapacitate opponent with little to no collateral damage to surrounding area. Cons: Has to be able to get close grapple with opponent.

History of Character: Born in Long Beach, one of California's most known gang related cities, Samadre had two choices. Join the in crowd and become a part of a gang or become involved in athletics, he chose the latter. At age 10 he began studying Brazilian Jujitsu and playing football. At age 14 he began doing Wrestling and Track & Field as well as continuing to play football and practicing B. Jujitsu. Samadre graduated from Long Beach Polytechnic High School with honors, and was offered a Athletic Scholarship to the University of Southern California for football and an Academic Scholarship to Monroe College in Bronx, New York. He chose to attend Monroe with a Major in Electrical and Electronic Engineering, and minor in Foreign Language. His family is a touchy topic with him because when he was a year old his father was sent to prison and killed in a riot.

At five his mother took him to the Belmont Pier and abandoned him there before disappearing and never be heard from again. He was taken in by his paternal grandmother but she died three months before his 13th birthday, and he became homeless for 3 months before meeting and befriending emancipated 15 year old Mercedes, who let him live with her. He stayed with Mercedes until she unfortunately slain by a stray bullet during drive-by shooting a week before his graduation. Wanting to get away from the place he felt robbed him of everything close to a family, he chose take a Scholarship to Monroe College where he discovered his powers by accident when he took down a would be attacker and held on to the back of his head and made it cold enough to permanently blind him. This led him to making the decision to go to the X-Men to learn to control his powers and join, because he believe he was meant to do good things with his powers.

Origin in detail: Samadre steps out the main building of Monroe College into the night, and looks to his right before speaking his thoughts out loud. "Hm, it 11:00 O'clock, I wonder if New Millennium is still open, 'cause I sure am hungry." He grabs his stomach and wince when it growls. "Man I should have took Maria up on her offer to be her date to sister's Quinceañera instead of finishing my project. At least I would be having fun instead of trying to figure out what I'm going to eat before going home." Samadre starts walking to his right until he reaches New Millennium pizzeria, then he goes in. At 11:45 Samadre steps back out of the pizzeria and check the time on his phone before talking to himself. "I really don't feel like walking home but I really can't offered to waste the gas in my car.

I guess I'll just go through the parking garage." Samadre look both ways of the street before crossing and walking into the garage. Because of the darkness of the garage, he never noticed a figure step from behind a car and start following him. When reaches he the fence separating the garage from the fire escape leading to his apartment's window, he is shoved into it by an unknown assailant. As Samadre rebounds off the fence, he turns and roll pass his attacker. The attacker turns to face him and says. "Alright kid I don't want to hurt you, I just want whatever money on you." Samadre sees the man pull out a knife and says. "I highly doubt that, seeing that you just pulled a knife out."

Quickly analyzing the situation, he notices the standing southpaw with the knife in his left hand. No giving the man a chance to do or say anything he takes step with his right foot towards the man. As the man goes to stab him in throat, Samadre blocks with his right forearm into the man's left wrist then he grabs onto the man's left forearm with his blocking hand. Samadre ducks while stepping to his left to avoid the man's wild right and bringing said man's left arm with him up against the man's body, then he trips the man to bring him down to his knees and right hand. He then pull the man's left arm to flatten him out, then he pins the arm under it's owner by sitting on his back. Samadre then grabs the attacker's right arm and puts it in a hammer lock using his left hand while placing his right on the back mans head to pin it to the ground. He takes this time to notice a few things.

The man was dress in the state of homelessness and he was bald to the point he could the skin around where his hand is was getting paler by the second. Realizing he was the cause, he pulled his hand off so fast he caused himself to fall over next to a puddle. When Samadre goes to stand up he touches the puddle causing it to freeze over. Realizing what he did he starts panicking. " OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, I think I killed him." The man then groan and turns over onto his back causing Samadre to release a breath of relief. He walks over and grab the man by his shirt and starts dragging him into the garage to his car. Samadre drives and admits the man to the hospital. Samadre sits waiting for a nurse to tell him if the was going to be alright or not.

He stands when he sees a nurse come out of the mans room. "Excuse me nurse, is he going to be alright?" The nurse looks at Samadre with a sad expression and says. "He suffered cold damage on par with frostbite to his occipital lobe. I'm sorry but your friend won't be able to see again, do you mind telling me what happened?" Samadre sits down with a shocked look on his face then says. "I found him like that, I think a mutie attacked him. Oh my god, I think I need some water."

He pours himself some water but as he raises it to drink, he notices that the water froze. He squeezes the cup, crushing the ice and leaves the hospital to head home.

_**One Hour Later**_

He walks into his apartment then goes sit on his bed and think about what he's going to do. Suddenly he breaks out of his musing and says. "It's decided, I have to learn to control my powers, who better to teach me than the X-Men. When I wake up tomorrow that's going to be the objective." Samadre lays down and drift off to sleep.

**And that's it. This is one of the five OCs I'm creating and I want to know if you want him to be a Part of Shinobi X, His own story, or Both (Says "this is the option you want" while slowly waving hand in front of your face)**

**I am going to put a poll up for this, so please vote. Thank you for time, please review, and remember... Stay golden**


	4. Ch 3 Preview

_Shinobi X_

**Chapter 3: A Star Is Born**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or X-Men or any other characters or franchise accredited to Kishimoto nor Marvel. But I do own OCs so R&R.**

**Warning: Most if not all characters will be OOC, also Rated M for …. well you'll see in later chapters.**

Normal Speech, _Normal Thoughts_,**Demon Speech**,_**Demon Thoughts**_,Jutsus, _Robotic Speech_

**Previously...**

"He is so lucky he disappeared otherwise I would have dragged him to the center of the earth for that sucker punch." Kitty says as she pouts with her crossed. "Yeah, whatever. Hey what's this?" Naruto says as he pulls a folded piece of note addressed to Logan out of his pocket. Said feral mutant takes the note and read it out loud. "Dear fur face I wrote this for you because I forgot I took a job for a hit on you during all the fun we probably were having before you read this note soooo I planted a bomb on your plane, T.T.F.N." Logan finish reading the note with wide eyes as Naruto start to say something "Fuck u ….." BOOM.

**NOW**

Naruto POV

"_All I hear is whoooooooosh... the sound of wind rushing past something, but that don't sense. I'm in the X-Jet so I shouldn't be able to feel wind especially not rushing to me feet. The only way that could be possible is if I'm..."_

Regular POV

Naruto eyes snapped open and he opened his mouth to scream "Falliiiiiiiinnnnnnnggg, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" "Naruto!" A distinctly female yelled out the young teen's name. Said boy flipped to his back see a far slower falling Kitty Pryde was the one to call out to him. "Hold on Kitty, I'm coming!" Naruto said as he flickers for a couple of seconds before a yellow flash enveloped the boy. Another flash occurs and Naruto appears next to Kitty saying "Damn!" "What's wrong!?" A worried Kitty asks. "I think I took a hit to the head, I'm having a hard time concentrating on my destinations. But that don't matter, where is Logan?" Naruto replied then questioned to Kitty. "I think he's further down." Kitty answered.

Naruto then leans forward with his hands at his side to increase his descent. As he is falling he catches a glance of Logan and teleports back to Kitty. He grabs her and starts rapidly teleporting them to catch up to Logan, but as they get close to him, Naruto's powers go haywire again but this time he overshoots. "Uh I think Logan was back there Naruto." Kitty says as she turns to look back at empty space.

**Cut**

**This is a preview of what's in Ch. 3 and a test to see how it will come out looking since I'm using Open Office as stated on my profile. Now with that out the way I hope you enjoyed this little tease, and please vote on the poll I put up. Make sure you tell everyone you know to vote because the last poll was unsuccessful and I had to do a name pull with my brother to pick a winner. But that aside once I get to 15 official chapters for this story I will put it on hold to work my Young Justice story. Now with that said, I'm done. Stay Gold.**


End file.
